


Breathe

by Selwyn111



Category: INSIDE (Video Game)
Genre: I feel sorry for the kid, I'm Sorry, Spoilers, animals get hurt, so many cuts in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: Always focus, always keep running, fighting living. Always try to breathe it's what connects it all together.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of dabbles for INSIDE that I had at 1:15 in the morning watching game grumps play it. Played the game and wrote it until 3:42.

He had just made the jump, running. Running was all that mattered. That and being caught he knew he couldn't be caught. They were shooting at him, he was just a kid but why would they shoot at him? Breathing heavy but trying to keep it quiet, turning to look over his shoulder he could see their silhouettes standing on the overpass, still looking for him. Take a gulp of air, go back under and run, run to safety.

\------------------------------------------

Breathe in the fresh air in the cornfields. Clean pure air, it was filled with life. Even though just back over the road there was still a rotting stench from the pigs bodies. Hands on knees focusing on breathing something looked off in the dirt, breathe it was a trapdoor. The lever was out of service but there was a faint glow on the other side, could be worth checking out. 

He was amazed, he didn't even realize that he was holding his breath when he saw the picture lab, it was hard to see whatever was on the photos in the cold dark red light. There wasn't time for that now, he had to make it out. He was glad for the breather. A moment of calm. 

\------------------------------------------

Breathe this was no time to be scared of heights. He only had to jump down into the pile of pig bodies. Anyone could do that but no one should do that. No kid should have to think that. Breathe in, breathe out. Get ready to feel the soft rotting flesh to cushion him. 

Breathe through the bile rising in his throat, don't puke it won't help. 

\------------------------------------------

Was that mind control? How could he hav- no there was a goal in mind just shake it out and breathe. His mind was melding with theirs, but then he was stronger. He was in control, just focus everything, focus. Focus on every part of the body and show others through your own movements. He didn't want to control. Breath, it was over for now. He felt like it would happen again. 

\------------------------------------------

Seeing the lines of people, not so people but people shaped things in a line. He had to keep going forwards but the sight was breathtaking. Most people would say because the God rays shone in the back but the things looked so real, so humanly real. 

\------------------------------------------

There they were again, things in a line. And those trucks were watching the procession. 

\------------------------------------------

One two, one two, one two, the beating of his heart. The shuffling feet, how he moved his hands going down the pole. How he was letting this consume every part of him. One two. One two. Breathe in one one and out on two. Short breaths keep focused, become part of the beat. 

He had already made it down, and was still staring, one two. One two. Should he help? Could he help?

\------------------------------------------

Behind the pillars, breathe don't look at the bodies twitching as electricity flows through them knowing that if you make one bad move, you'll end up like them. Breath now see the light cast the faintest shadow on his knees. His chest seizes as he can't move. Maybe it didn't see enough of him but he pulls his legs in closer as soon as the light passes. Let the light pass again then move. Breath in the meantime. 

\------------------------------------------

He fell he didn't mean to hurt anybody, oh it was on him. Breathe like them, be like them don't think just be. Just do what everyone else is doing. Nine steps, he could do then nine steps. Breathe and follow orders. Jump turn anyone could do those things anything could do those things. Breathe and be, follow up to the standards set for everyone. 

\------------------------------------------

Breathe, the dogs were behind the file cabinet. They couldn't- they couldn't reach him. Looking closer hearing their panting and whining he couldn't help it. Drool and heaving chests as they try to get to him, watching all those people things. A certain morbid curiosity came over him as he moves closer. 

Breathe don't get bit. Don't get, he forces himself back when one of the hounds forces themselves closer. His arms pinwheel back as he moves away his chest heaving from breathing. He was alive and now the dog would pay the price, it was pinned the beam slowly adding pressure to it crushing its ribcage hearing it whine. He puts his head between his knees and covers his head, please stop breathing. Just make the noise stop, no more cracking ribs, no more noise. 

HIs vision blurred, to much air, too many heavy breaths wipe away the tears it stopped moving. Regain control, keep moving. Just take a breath first. 

\------------------------------------------

What was that? Was it breathing the water? It looked somewhat like him. Shaped like a person, not like him. It hated the light, breathe it couldn't get any closer. He just had to keep it in the light and not be trapped in darkness. He was safe in his titanium guard of a sub, the glass was meant to withstand pressures of the depths. Breathe you are safe.

\------------------------------------------

The air was knocked from his chest. He couldn't help but curl up into a ball and cover his ears. His heart skips a beat and again and again. The thunder of whatever was so close to him that it was all he could do. Just try and focus on breathing. 

\------------------------------------------

There it was again, asleep in the water. Breathing the water, unable to move.

It was chasing him getting closer and closer, it couldn't go out of the water. He couldn't stand to go back in, mockingly hanging on a meat hook looking down breathing air. Dangling him back and forth he jumps to the water a deep breath before he went into the water. The button was right there, press it and keep going. Don't look back, it was right there. Bubbles start coming out of his mouth he was running out of space and breath. 

\------------------------------------------

He thought there would be no more water, he just had to climb. He just had to make it a bit more the door was in sight- no. No. No no no no no! Take a deep breath here comes the fall. He would have to- no it was there. 

Don't cry out you need your breath, it’s grabbing onto his shit he can't break out of the grip. Their hair is in his face it's so dark and he is scared. He's a kid he doesn't want to die. First stream of bubbles, he sees a staircase and continues to fight. Next stream of bubbles, one hand was off and he was pushing against them he could make it out. He just had to fight. 

Another stream and another as they continually attack his chest raking their nails up and down his chest. It was all gone, he had no more breath, and everything was going dark. 

Then there was life, he didn't have a need to breathe. There wasn't any air in his body. So he wasn't like the fish around him. But he was alive. Hopefully. 

\------------------------------------------

The water ended there, he touched the surface afraid of what was there. Slowly he pushes hand past the surface tension of the water breaching. Finding the ledge and pulling himself to the edge, it was right there breath. 

One two thee- he was still underwater. Three, two, one. Breach. 

He needed to breathe, the water was in his lungs, he was down on hands and knees. He was coughing and heaving the water was grey and looking like it was runoff from industry. He was stuck painfully hacking all the water out of his lungs and seeing some colour returning to his skin, he wasn't as pale. 

He was wiping away drool and tears with a soaking sleeve he would have to move soon. Breathing normally, he sees finally his face was three inches from the water. Standing up he did not want to go back in the water any time soon. Just breathe it wouldn't happen again. 

\------------------------------------------

It was going to happen again, don't make it feel like drowning this time. Don't breathe, don't have any breath in your lungs then just jump. Don't breathe.

Just jump the breathe in all the water. Simple. 

\------------------------------------------

Breath out the water, breathe away the anger of having to go down the giant tank and accomplishing nothing! Breath in and out. Count to ten do something! Do something right and just get out of here. None of this is natural. There is home somewhere, he just wants to go home. Breathe. 

Please let me go home. 

\------------------------------------------

What was this? What was with the glass. People were running, breathing heavily. He follows them. In the room. There was that. He could feel his chest tightening, there was that thing. He had to touch it to believe it. 

Something like that had to be fake. 

\------------------------------------------

He wishes he could suck in his breath. He was naked in front of a whole group of people. They were pointing behind him, he was with the thing. It was his chance to touch it. He moves closer to the writhing mass of limbs. 

Breathe if you can, help it if you can. There they were attached to data collectors. They grounded it. Remove them then someone could help you. 

First one, second one. It tried to grab him, one of the hands touches his leg he would shriek if he could. Swimming away he could see the arms and legs spasming moving in a panic, it was scared like him. 

Breathe it was scared too. He wasn't alone. 

Moving closer breathe it was just scared. Help it and then he could get help. He could not be alone, it grabbed him. He couldn't be alone, suffocating. He was getting pulled in shuddering he can feel every part of the thing invading his thoughts. His thoughts. 

Breathe. These were his thoughts. 

**B r e a t h e**

\------------------------------------------

_Breathe_ there was someone behind the desk. A single person caused all of this! A single person caused all of their suffering. All of their suffering! Breathe through the anger. 

Breathe. 

It wouldn't work this time. He caused it! He should suffer for it as well! 

\------------------------------------------

Breathe they were outside. They were outside. Outside where the could make a new home. He made it home, somewhere within the mass of flesh everyone lets out a sigh. It was time to breathe easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
